Valentines Day Disaster
by Loralata
Summary: What will happen at Destiny Island Middle School, when a young Riku's fangirls are determined to win his love?  With the help of his friends Sora, Kairi, and Enya there maybe a chance that Riku will survive this Valentines day.  What else will he discover


Note: This story takes place before Sora, Riku, and Kairi's adventures in Kingdom Hearts 1.

Riku quickly strolled down the halls of Destiny Island Middle School, hands deep in his pockets, thinking. Something was wrong. Everywhere he went people were staring at him, whispering behind their hands, giggling. What was going on? Riku nervously ran a hand through his shaggy silver hair trying to figure out what he had done to suddenly get all this attention. He was half tempted to check his breath when he finally reached his locker.

The whispers continued to escalate as Riku turned the dial of his locker which only made him feel agitated. What was their problem? Furiously Riku yanked his locker open, only to come face to face with a mountain of candy.

"What th-" Before Riku could finish his sentence, one candy wobbled, tipped, and fell. That's all it took then the entire pile came crashing down upon Riku."Ack!"

Heaps, upon heaps of chocolates, and sugar coated treats fell on top of Riku like a ton of bricks. Riku was on the ground, flat on his back, stunned. What had just happened? Suddenly he felt the candy start shifting around him as hands reached in, pulling him to his feet. Blinking in the fluorescent lights Riku saw his two rescuers Sora, and his older sister, Enya.

"Riku! You okay?" Sora said helping to dust some of the sugar off of Riku's school uniform.

"You forgot that today is Valentine's Day didn't you?" Enya said smirking, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Y-Yeah…," Riku said slowly, still stunned by what had just happened, "What's with all the candy? How'd anyone find out my locker combo?"

"The candy is obviously from your many admires," a third voice said. Riku turned around to see his third best friend, Kairi, scooping up handfuls of the candy and throwing it in the trash. "You don't want any of this, do you?"

Riku nodded, "No, get rid of it, but that still doesn't explain how…"

"My guess is that some of your fan girls broke into the principal's office to find your combo," Enya said, still trying not to laugh, "They are determined this year."

Riku groaned slightly, he didn't want to deal with this; he had better things to worry about, like getting the rafts ready. There was suddenly a loud ringing echoing down the halls.

"There's the bell," Sora said starting down the hall, "I've got to get to class! Hey Riku, try not to get killed!" With that Sora ran down the hall. Kairi smiled at Riku reassuringly before she quickly followed Sora down the hall. Enya was still fighting to keep a straight face. Riku glared at her.

"You think this is really hilarious, don't you?" Riku said, crossing his arms, highly annoyed. Enya grinned at him, bright blue eyes flashing with amusement.

"Of course I do! This has happened every year since fourth grade and you still act like it's some big surprise!" Enya said, finally giving in and laughing. Riku glared harshly at Enya until the laughter subsided. "Oh lighten up Riku! I'm just messing with you. I've got to get to class."

Enya turned and started to walk down the hall, but she stopped and glanced back at Riku. "And Riku, your fan girls really are determined this year…this is our last year before high school. Some of them are going to go to Destiny Academy instead of Destiny High, so they're pretty set on getting their claws into you while they can…" Enya smirked, "Try to stay on your toes."

With that Enya waved and ran down the hall towards her classroom. Riku watched her go, arms still crossed. Enya had been his friend for as long as he'd known Sora. She was Sora's older sister after all, but unlike Sora Enya could get under his skin like no other. Maybe it was because she was a lot like him, made purely of sarcasm and snappy comebacks. Riku sighed, walking towards his own classroom.

….

The first couple hours of class were basically uneventful. A few giggling girls had come up to him with candy in hand. Riku accepted it, not really sure how not to accept their gifts. But his silence had only led to more giggling. The giggling annoyed him but at least he could block it out…mostly. Finally, the bell for lunch rang and Riku quickly packed his bag and headed for the cafeteria, starving.

When he entered, Riku could see that the large room was packed full of chattering students, and a line stretched all the way to the main doors! As if today hadn't been annoying enough! Sighing, Riku went to get into line when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning, Riku saw a girl smiling up at him, long blonde hair flowing down around her shoulder. She was holding a plate of cookies out toward him.

"Hey Riku," She said still smiling, "would you like one?"

"Um," Riku said looking at the cookies, then at the girl. She was in his class right? She did look familiar, but what was her name? Tracey… Trisha… Taylor, Taylor that was it.

"They're good," Taylor said. Daintily she picked up a cookie and took a bite. She smiled again holding out the plate to Riku, "try one."

Riku suddenly heard his stomach growl, like some angry beast. "Um, thanks Taylor…"

Riku took a cookie, but just as he was about to take a bite, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched the cookie right out of his.

"Moron!"Riku turned to see Enya standing there glaring at Taylor, then at him, "are you really this oblivious?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku snapped back, trying to grab the treat back from Enya, "I'm starving and Taylor offered me food!"

"She offered you something alright," Enya said coolly. With that, Enya snapped the cookie in half. The inside was different then its exterior, it looked soft, and yellow, and…

"Is that a paopu fruit?" Riku said staring at the chunks of yellow fruit, baked into the cookie.

"Enya! You ruin everything!" Taylor shrieked, stomping a foot and glaring at her, "How'd you know about the cookies?"

"It's what I do," Enya said smirking slightly; she quickly threw the cookie remains in the trash, "as for how I knew… next time you come up with a plan to try to seduce my friend with magical fruit Taylor…don't tell everyone in the middle of home ec, 'I made paopu cookies for Riku so he'll fall in love with me.' "

Enya rolled her eyes and pulled Riku away from Taylor. Enya glanced at Riku as she pulled him along, "I told you they were determined this year. Didn't I warn you to stay on your toes?"

"Yeah…" Riku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Enya continued to pull him along. As they weaved through the masses of people, Riku noticed a lot of the girls glaring at Enya. Some were even close to tears. What was their problem now? Then he caught on! They thought that he and Enya were…. Riku quickly pulled his hand out of Enya's.

Enya came to a stop, turning to face Riku, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing…" What was wrong with him? Riku had known Enya most of his life, he knew how she acted, what she looked like. So, why had he just noticed how her hand felt in his, or how she titled her head slightly to the side when she was confused? Enya continued to look at him for a long moment, crossing her arms, trying to read his expression. Riku shook his head, blowing the feeling off. He was just sick of all the giggling girls he'd dealt with today, that was all. Enya was one of the few girls on the island that seemed to stay down to earth. "Seriously En, it's nothing."

Enya shrugged. "Whatever you say Riku, c'mon, Sora and Kairi are waiting outside. We already bought you your lunch."

Riku heard his stomach growl loudly again and he quickly followed Enya outside. Sora and Kairi were sitting at one of the dozen picnic tables, talking and laughing as they ate their meals. Riku quickly sat on the bench next to Kairi and dove into his food, barely listening to the conversation. Riku's teal eyes wandered over the school lot, watching students standing around, chatting with friends, others were playing on the basketball court.

Riku continued to let his eyes wander till they met Enya's eyes staring back right across from him. Riku kept looking at her for a long moment. How long had she been watching him? Enya quickly looked away when she realized that Riku had noticed. Was it Riku's imagination or did her cheeks look a shade darker than before?

Enya stood, holding her empty tray of food and quickly headed towards the dumpsters. Riku watched her go, the feeling he had in the cafeteria returning for a moment. Shaking his head again Riku refocused his attention on his meal. Sora, Riku, and Kairi started discussing how they planned to keep the mast steady on their raft when the bell rang.

Sora and Kairi stood, still deep in discussion. Riku got to his feet ready to follow them when he realized something. Enya hadn't come back yet, and she'd left a while ago. Carrying his tray towards the dumpsters Riku rounded the corner and froze. Enya was on the ground, slumped against the wall, her lip bleeding.

"Enya!" Riku quickly dropped his tray and ran over to his friend. Skidding to a halt Riku knelt in front of her. Enya's head was lulled forward her eyes closed, Riku reached out and tentatively touched her shoulder, "Enya…"

Enya gasped, blue eyes snapping open, grabbing his wrist on the defensive.

"Enya, it's me," Riku said staring at her. Enya blinked and relaxed, leaning back against the wall groaning, letting go of his wrist. Riku eyes were wide, "What happened?"

Enya looked at Riku out of the corner of her half opened eye, smirking slightly, "Your crazed fan girls happened. Apparently they don't take their plans of seduction being spoiled well."

"They…those girls did this to you?" Riku sat there stunned.

"Yep," Enya said sitting up slightly, wincing, "with Taylor right in the lead. Who knew that a dozen cheerleaders could be that vicious?"

The blood from Enya's split lip started to trail down her chin. Without thinking Riku reached out, tipping her face up towards his, using his finger to wipe the blood away. Enya's eyes widened and her face turned a light shade of pink. To Riku's horror, he felt his own face flush. Before his mind could make anymore into it, Enya swatted Riku's hand away, getting to her feet, wincing.

"H-hey!" Riku said also getting to his feet, "what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like," Enya said using a hand to support herself against the wall, "I'm standing."

Enya's legs started to shake and when she took a step forward she clutched at her side. "Gah! One of them kicked me in the ribs…"

Riku stepped forward and bent down, to pick her up and carry her. Riku felt a fist bonk him on top of the head for his efforts. "Ow!"

"Now what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Enya said glaring down at him.

"I'm going to carry you to the nurse's office," Riku said rubbing the top of his head, glaring right back, "why'd you hit me?"

"Because there is no way I'm letting you carry me," Enya scoffed. She tried to take a step forward and started to sway, "World…stop spinning…"

Rolling his eyes, Riku scooped Enya up and started carrying her back towards the school. Enya didn't protest this time, her head lulling onto his chest groaning. As Riku entered the school, the halls were completely deserted, everyone was already in class. Riku continued down the hall, stopping outside the nurse's office the door marked Nurse Lightning.

Stepping through the door Riku saw the pink haired nurse sitting at a white counter. She glanced up at them looking bored. "What happened to her?"

"Some girls jumped her behind the school." Riku explained setting Enya down on one of the beds.

Lightning sighed, standing and walking over to examine Enya's bumps and bruises that covered her arms and legs. "What happened to Valentine's Day being a holiday of love and caring?" Nurse Lightning straightened, still looking annoyed, not that she didn't always look annoyed. "Wait here, I need to tell Principal Vincent what happened. He can deal with your fan girls."

Riku flushed, "They're not my–"

Riku turned to look at Lightning but she was already out the door. Riku sighed and turned to look at Enya again, she was dozing on the small bed, breathing deeply. Riku pushed some hair away from her face and froze. What was he doing? He didn't have these kinds of feelings for Enya; he only had these feelings for one girl, Kairi. Ever since he met Kairi when he was little he'd been in love with her. So, why did his heart beat faster when he'd touched Enya's face?

He couldn't take this anymore; straightening quickly Riku strolled out of the nurse's office and out the door towards his class. Enya's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the door, just in time to see Riku's retreating back exit the room. She watched him go, a part of her wanting to call out and stop him. But what would she say to him? By the time she started to think of something he was gone. Sighing, Enya let her head flop back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling tiles, blushing as Nurse Lightning and Principal Vincent entered the room.

….

The rest of the school day had been a disaster. The girls that had attacked Enya were caught but that hadn't healed the cuts and bruises Enya had received. When Sora had found out he had completely freaked. Enya had down played the whole thing. She'd even gone to class afterward, which had led to a lot of stares and rumors.

Riku sighed running a hand through his hair, walking through the cave. It was late at night and there was a full moon outside, the light coming down through some gaps in the cave ceiling. Technically, Riku wasn't supposed to leave the main island alone, but that hadn't stopped him before. He always came here to think, it was quiet, peaceful, and boy did he need to think.

Today really had been a disaster. Between the candy explosion in his locker, the paopu cookies, and Enya being attacked by some crazy girls Riku felt like doing nothing more than crawling into a hole. No, that wasn't true, he didn't want to do anything more than to get off this island, see the other worlds. Just him, Sora, Kairi, and Enya, together having real adventures, no more of this kids stuff, finally being free, no longer chained to this world. They would always be together, just the four of them.

Riku smiled at that thought, his mind immediately going to Kairi, but something nudged at the back of his mind. Enya. Why was she suddenly on his mind so much? He'd known her almost his entire life; she was one of his best friends. He knew her as well as he knew himself. Her long dark brown hair, her eyes, the exact same color as the sea… What was he thinking?

"I need to get off this island," Riku mumbled to himself, "once we leave, get away from everyone, start fresh… everything will be fine…"

Riku wanted to see other worlds desperately, but he would miss the islands, at least a little. He'd miss coming to this cave to think, sitting on the paopu tree with Sora, Enya, and Kairi. There would be some losses, but he hoped to gain a lot more. Riku turned to leave when a flash of light out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Walking towards where he had seen the flash, Riku saw something glittering in the pale light of the moon. Bending down Riku picked the object up, brushing some dirt off. It was a necklace with a red and white woven chain. The flash of light had been a reflection that came off of the small teardrop shaped seashell on the end. Riku thought it looked familiar, after a moment he remembered.

He had given the necklace to Enya on her fifth birthday. Sora had become violently ill that day, needing both his mother and fathers full attention, leaving Enya all alone. Riku had made the necklace and had given it to her to cheer her up. He still remembered her wide eyed look of shock and excitement at his gift.

The memory made him chuckle, holding the necklace up in the light. Riku could see that the material had worn away, Enya must have been wearing it one day and the chain had broken without her noticing. It didn't look like it had been in the cave too long; did that mean she was still wearing it, nine years later? Riku stood still looking at the necklace, wondering. Maybe…maybe…

"Riku?" The voice sounded distant, Riku turned to the entrance of the cave but no one was there. What was going on? "Riku… Riku…" The dim moonlight at the entrance of the cave suddenly looked brighter; Riku shielded his eyes from the light, the voice continuing to call his name.

"Riku… Riku… come on Riku wake up." Riku felt someone shaking his shoulder, groaning slightly Riku opened his teal eyes to see Enya standing over him. "Hey about time you woke up."

"Wh-what…" Riku looked around him, bleary eyed. He was sitting in one of the seats in the gummi ship; Sora was steering, Donald and Goofy talking to Kairi. "I…I was asleep?"

"Yep, you've been dead to the world for at least an hour." Enya said grinning down at him, "Must have had something pretty heavy on your mind… you kept mumbling in your sleep.

Riku paled slightly, "Oh…um… what did I say?"

Enya shrugged, "I couldn't really understand any of it. I heard you mention Destiny Middle school though…been out of there for nearly two years. Were you having a trip down memory lane or somethin'?" Enya tilted her head slightly to the side, looking down at him curious.

"Something like that…" Riku stretched and yawned, glancing up at Enya he saw her fiddling with a necklace, the red and white chain loosing color with age. The necklace he'd returned to her, right before he, Sora, and Kairi were swept away be darkness, leaving Enya behind. Riku stared up at Enya from his seat. "You still wear that?"

"What?" Enya said looking down at him again, "still wear what?"

Riku reached up and touched the shell pendant with one finger, "This, you still wear it."

Enya smiled slightly, "Of course I do. I felt terrible when I lost it. When you gave it back to me I promised myself I would never lose it again."

Riku kept his hand on the pendant and shifted his teal eyes up to look into Enya's blue ones. "Why?"

"Because…" Enya said quietly, "You made it for me…"

Riku kept his eyes on Enya's; he swore he saw her face turn a light shade of pink. Under his fingertips he felt her heart skip a beat. Before he could say anymore Enya pulled away and walked back towards the front of the gummi ship to her seat. Riku watched her go, wondering. _'Does she remember that Valentine's Day? It was the last one where we were all on the island together… probably not.'_

Riku leaned back in his seat starring out the window closing his eyes again. Enya held onto the pendant of her necklace tightly in her hand, feeling her heart rate slowly descend back to normal. What was the matter with her? She knew how Riku felt about Kairi, but his touch had made her heart beat quicken immediately. Enya sat in her seat, leaning back and taking a deep breath. Something on the dash caught her attention. Among all the gadgets and gizmos that covered the gummi ships dash was a small screen - it read: FEB 14. It was Valentine's Day.

Enya thought about what she'd heard Riku mumble in his sleep about Destiny Middle School. Was it possible that Riku remembered that day as vividly as she did? How he'd rushed to her aid when he found her, how gently he'd wiped the blood from her face, or how strong his arms had felt as he carried her to the nurse's office. Enya shook her head. She was being stupid. With all of his adventures he'd had while he was gone, why would he remember something like that? Still…

Enya glanced over the back of her chair to look at Riku. His eyes where closed again, his elbow propped on the armrest, his chin resting on his fist. No, he wouldn't remember that. Enya smiled sadly to herself still looking at him. Touching the necklace again gently, Enya whispered so quietly that no one else could hear her, "Happy Valentine's Day Riku…"


End file.
